confederate_conquest_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Carter Anders
Carter Anders is an American farmer from Maryland who becomes a prisoner of war during his first battle while searching for his son-in-law. Anders served the Union in multiple engagements during the American Civil War, in hopes to defend his country from the Confederate Invasion up until 1868, when Anders kills an officer after he commands the squad to charge against a hail storm of heavily entrenched Confederates, which would lead to certain death. He is sentenced to death by a firing squad, in Marcorph, Michigan In his final letter to his daughter Susan Anders, he expresses his hate for the ongoing war and hopes that Susan and her family will find happiness. Sometime later, he is shot by a Union firing squad due to treachery against highly ranked Union officers. Carter however was declared by some as far as 1872, that he was a good man, he served his country well. And he had to kill for the sake and lives of others. ''Bio 'Prior to the Civil War' Carter Anders was born on March 11th, 1818. His family were miners living in Sortar, a town in Eastern Maryland, roughly 152 km from Gaithersburg. In 1845, Carter was 27 years old and living in Washington D.C. At that time, he fell in love with a Dutch Immigrant laundress named Marilyn. They married in 1846 and shortly after settled back in Sortar, Maryland to run a dairy farm. In 1847, Carter's wife Marilyn died while giving birth to twins, where to make matters even worse only one of the twins, Susan, survived. While watching over Susan as she grew it is stated that he dedicated his life to his work, to God, and to raising his daughter. 'The Civil War' Despite having to have been never called to serve for the Union during the early years of the American Civil War from 1861 to 1862, the immediate news featuring the fall of Gettysburg, including the immediate Southern counter attacks against the North in the Confederate States of America forced the government to begin drafting on random civilians in order to try and recover the losses that the Union sustatiend from both Gettysburg, and the failed invasion of the South, which was ended completely by January of 1865. Fearing a third Confederate Invasion, Washington began the drafting of more men, this time aging from both young to middle aged, Carter Anders, would eventually be among these new draftees. On April 13th, 1865, Carter was called to serve in the war, where he was identified to have been 47 years old at the time of his drafting. 'Second Battle of Antietam and Capture' 'Battle of Gotheinburg' 'Journey to Find Matthew' 'Battle of Dalecor' 'Assault on Fort Dragons' 'Battle of Mara Pass & Final Days' On June 12th, 1868, Carter Anders was called by the guards (just 2 days after Carter wrote his last letter to Susan about his struggles through war and his last words) for Carter's death sentence. On the way to his last moments, He walks through a crowd of Union soldiers where Jack Kenmor stands and sees him for the last time. After passing through the crowd, he sees visions of his pet canine that stayed by his side for most of his time in the war (Walt), Matthew, Sarah, and Susan with Matthew and Susan's son. After that, He is taken to a post, Blindfolded and guns were raised at Carter, and was executed for treason. 'Personality' 'Trivia''' Category:Men Category:United States of America Category:Deceased Category:Union Army Category:Legends Category:Fictional Beings